Coping
by DanoR1392
Summary: ONESHOT:This is about Dennis Creevey and how he learns to cope with the death of his partner in pranks, his fearless leader,  his one and only true best mate, his big brother Colin. Can he survive without him or will the depression pull him too far under


_**This story is dedicated to:**_

_**Michael:**_

Because you seem to enjoy my stories and I have a feeling you'll love this one.

_**Aurora:**_

Because of how much you seem to like my drama, especially when it has a beautiful turn out.

_**And SamHAS:**_

Because, for once, they don't really have problems! Ok a little in the beginning but it ends well.

I dedicated it to you three because I know you'll enjoy this story more than anyone else . . . and you actually tend to leave me reviews! xD

_**Rated R**_

_**Full Summary: **_The battle of Hogwarts has ended leaving many wounded and dead. But this story is not about them. This is about Dennis Creevey and how he learns to cope with the death of his partner in pranks, his fearless leader, his one and only true best mate, his big brother Colin. Can he survive without him or will the depression pull him too far under? What about Owen? The sweet little boy that wants to be friends with him . . . the boy that looks a lot like his older brother . . . Will he turn him down because of how painful it is to look at him? Or will he befriend him for the simple reason that he reminds him of Colin?

_**Declaimer: I OWN NOZING!**_

_**PAIRINGS**_**-dominant/submissive**: Dennis/Owen (Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, George/Angelina, Draco/Neville all mentioned)

_**WARNINGS**_**: **Course Language, Male/Male, Uncomfortable Settings, Sexual Situations, Anal, Cutting, Character Death

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Colin!" The slightly panicked voice rang out. "COLIN!"

"Mr. Creevey what's wrong!" McGonagall rushed over, ushering the students out of the Hogs head. "We need to be discrete!"

"I-I can't find Colin!" His voice cracked and McGonagall stiffened.

"You have to keep moving! Perhaps he's already ahead! We'll look for him Dennis, as soon as we can but you have to go!"

"No! Not without Colin!" He tried to push past her but some of the older students started forcing him out of the shop and to safety.

Dennis managed to break free and returned back to Hogwarts. He was not going to be the only DA member not to fight! It was bad enough they had to sneak back to Hogwarts!

"Colin!" relief flooded him and his brother smiled, sharing a hug. "What can I do?"

"Neville needs help in the room of requirement!" The smaller nodded and Colin grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Be careful Dennis alright? I still have to teach you a few things!"

"Of course! You be careful too though ok?"

"Of course!" They shared another hug and ran their separate ways.

Dennis fought hard, the best he could and when it was over he and the other DA members slowly made their way back to the great hall. McGonagall almost had a heart attack when she saw the youngest Creevey, gashes and bruises covering him along with splatters of blood and dirt.

"Mr. Creevey, would you please come with me?" Dennis looked up and followed her quickly, hope rising in his chest. She led him away from the others and let out a sigh.

"You found him? He's ok right? Did he help at all? How many death eaters did he-"

"Dennis stop, please." She frowned and took off her hat. The mousy brunet's heart stopped. He shook his head, pin pricks behind his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Creevey. I truly am. He was found on the front steps of Hogwarts." She couldn't bring herself to look at the trembling child. "I'm sorry, but you're brother's passed on."

"What? No!" He said disbelievingly, brushing it off. He caught a glimps of mousy brown hair behind the others and his heart sank. He pushed past his professor and slowly walked towards the body. His breath left him as he took in his brother's form. He was supposed to be careful! This was not careful!

Dennis stared at the ground with silent tears, shock running through him. He turned and walked away, his friends watching him confused. He sat down and let out a dry laugh. He had had jokes played on him before but this, this was just sick. He looked back up; Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes. Fourteen. He was only fourteen. And Colin. Colin was sixteen!

The young, small child brought his knees up to his chest.

"Dennis? What's wrong?" Ginny sat next to him. He looked up at her, the spark in his eyes gone.

"C-Colin's dead." He turned to the side a retched, the first wail breaking loose.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

The rain poured down in the stereotypical manner, black umbrellas around the area. He stood with his mother and father, watching the casket being lowered into the ground. The casket that held his brother. He wiped his nose and turned away, slowly leaving the area.

"Dennis don't." His father asked quietly, tears in his own eyes.

"What's the point dad?" He muttered. He looked up, no emotion left in his face. "He won't come back no matter how much we dwell now will he?" He continued back to their car, climbing in and closing the door, lying down on his side. He didn't want to hear the eulogy. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to be here without his brother.

He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to be a wizard. He didn't want to be alive. His best friend, hell basically his only friend was dead. Why bother anymore? Who would even notice if lil ol' Dennis were to disappear too? He'd be known as the short shit that offed himself shortly after the freak with the camera was murdered.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Dennis, sweetie, there's someone here for you!" His mother called, lightly knocking on the younger's door. His parents. How could they be so happy? How could they move on? After all, their favourite child was dead. He knew they wished it was him. If only he would have went and Colin had been looking for him instead.

However, Mr. And Mrs. Creevey spent most of their time thinking about their departed son. They weren't over it. Goodness it had only been a month! But they needed to keep strong for their other child. They needed to be his support, they needed to be there for him. Especially at a time like this.

"Dennis please come out." She tried.

"Go 'way." Came the muffled reply. She turned the knob and sighed when it was locked.

"I'll get it." The guest whispered, unlocking the door and stepping in. The smaller looked up at him with hallow eyes, laying on the bed in his PJ's, hair dishevelled. "Hey." He sat down. "This was his room right?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, turning his back to the taller.

"I came to pay my respects. I had a lot for him you know. You two weren't scared of anything!"

"And look where that got Colin!" He snapped, pulling in tighter to himself.

"I lost my twin Dennis. Fred was killed in a blast that knock down a wall, burying him in it. You're not the only one who lost their best friend." Dennis sat up and sniffed looking up at the taller. "It'll be alright." A sob broke out and the brunet hugged the taller, George shushing him quietly and rocking the petite boy, rubbing his back.

"I've talked to me mum and if you want you're more than welcome to come down to our home whenever you need to get out." He smiled. Dennis nodded and reached out, pulling a bear off his brother's pillow hugging it.

"I always wanted his bear." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "You think he would mind?"

"I think he'd be delighted Dennis."

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He stared down at his thigh, at the marks adorning it. Some were faded and scarring, others newer. He pressed the cold metal to his skin and pushed , dragging it along the soft flesh, watching as the blood slipped down it. He wiped it up, relishing the sting, closing his eyes, feeling his body relax. He knew it would kill Colin to see this. Ha! He was already dead. He stared at his leg, cleaning the rest of the blood up and yanking on his boxers. He never let the cuts peek out from under his clothes. That would be dumb.

If he wanted everyone to know he was suicidal he'd do it on his wrist like a normal person does. No. This was his secret. This was how he stayed sane on days like these.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Hullo Mrs. Creevey." George smiled at her. "Dennis here by any chance? I was hoping to convince him to come back to me mums for some tea and a few games."

"I'd like that a lot. He needs a friend right now." She smiled. "He's in the back." George nodded and she led him through the house, pointing.

The backyard was rather small but it still had a pretty little garden and perfect grass. Hell he lived in the perfect little house with the white picket fence.

"Hey." George squatted down next to him. Dennis squinted up at him and went back to bothering the ant hill. "Me mum and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for some games?" He just received a headshake.

"C-can you help me?" His voice rasped out.

"With what?"

"I broke i-it." He sniffed holding up Colin's bear, his lip trembling. George gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Not a problem. I'll even put a charm on it that prevents any more damage being done to it." The smaller nodded as the taller quickly repaired the bear and casted the spell. "Will you come with me now?"

"Can I bring Mr. Scribbles?" He whispered, holding up the fluffy teddy bear.

"Of course." He helped the smaller stand and they headed into the house. Dennis mom hugged him and kissed his forehead, very much used to receiving no reaction by now. They went through the floo network and stepped into the inviting living room, Dennis hugging the bear tight.

"You must be Dennis." Mrs. Weasley stepped forwards with her trade mark smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The smaller just nodded at her, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Hey Dennis." Ginny said softly smiling at him Harry with his arm around her waist. Even Ron was quiet, Hermione trying not to give him sympathetic looks.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts with us mate?" Ron asked, trying to set a normal atmosphere. The smaller shrugged.

"H-haven't d-d-decided." He said with a hoarse, barely audible voice. He shuffled his feet. "I-I don't w-want to but me mum says I should." He stated, his voice muffled by the bear.

"Why do you have a stuffed toy?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny both flinched knowingly. Honey brown eyes watered and the smaller sniffed, clutching it tighter.

"No one's going to take Colin's bear from you Dennis, it's alright." George soothed, gently leading the smaller to the couch and sitting down, the petite boy dropping next to him, plopping his head on the taller's arm.

"Perhaps we should think of a game now?" Hermione pushed. Only problem was they didn't know what kind of game wouldn't scare or upset the small boy.

"C-can I go home and go to bed now?"

"It's not even four in the afternoon." Ron pointed out. Dennis' eyes locked with his and sent him a terrifying glare.

"Your point?" He snapped, hugging his bear tighter.

"It's alright, I'll take you home ok?" George shot Ron a nasty look, Hermione whacking him when the other two had left.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why would you point that out?" Ginny hissed.

"S'not my fault he can't move on like a normal person! He should be out of this stage and onto the acceptance already!"

"He doesn't have friends or any siblings to help him through it you imbecile! Colin was all he had really!" Hermione spat. Ron flinched and looked away.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He really, really didn't want to. They couldn't make him could they? They wouldn't right?

"Are you packed."

"Please don't make me mum." Dennis whispered.

"You need to Dennis, this will be good for you."

"I don't want to. Please mummy, please." She sighed and helped his father put his things in the car. The smaller's voice cracked. "Please! D-daddy I don't w-w-wanna go!" They literally had to drag a crying, struggling Dennis to the car to get him in, using the childproof locks to keep him there, loud sobs coming from the back.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis clutched Mr. Scribbles tight, The Weasleys making sure he went on the train. He found an empty compartment and slipped in, frowning when it was suddenly filled. He spent the time looking out the window, ignoring the others. He sighed when it was time to head to the castle. Someone rammed into him and he dropped the bear. He let out a distressed cry and picked it back up.

"What the bloody hell are you carrying that around for!"

"Don't start Malfoy." Harry ground out.

"Why are you suddenly so protective? Shouldn't that be his brother's job? Oh wait, I almost forgot . . ." He gave his dry laugh. "He's dead isn't he." Harry went to pull his wand but stood shocked as Dennis beat him to it, sending the taller flying, eyes teary, hand shaking violently, lips trembling.

"Dennis, Dennis it's alright, lower your wand." Hermione said softly, placing her hand on his and pushing it down. He looked up at her and sniffed, continuing on his path to the carriages.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

They were gathering in the hall, the second smallest boy from the second year and up with his head on his arms, plate pushed out of the way. He wasn't hungry. Rarely was now a days.

"Minerva? What are we going to do with him?" Sprout asked softly. The headmistress sighed.

"I'm not sure." The new potions professor looked at them confused.

"Am I missing something"

"The boy with his head down, refusing to eat. His name is Dennis Creevey, he just turned fifteen. He lost his older brother, Colin who was sixteen at the time, during the war." She said quietly. The other professor flinched and frowned. He could relate though. He lost his older brother when he was young too. But not to war, unless you count stupid wizarding gang wars in the 'war' category. Purebloods verses muggleborns and half-bloods. His brother was a pure blood and ended up dead. Gee, wonder whose side won? He rolled his eyes at his own thought.

He looked around at the large amount of students. All the students were given a choice. The seventh years could write their N.E. and pass, thus not needing to return, decide not to go through with it anyways and just not come back, or fail and repeat that year. All the other students had to do their exams also to decide if they were ready to move on.

Dennis, even though he was swimming through a depression, got his worst mark, but still one of the top from his year. He decided to move on but wasn't allowed since he had missed the entire year what with being unable to attend for being a 'mudblood'. He was officially in his fourth year . . . yay. Some of his friends got to move to their rightful year, but a few were stuck repeating.

Hermione decided to come back, even though she still passed with flying colours, and actually do her year with the few that decided to stay as well. It took her six hours straight to convince Harry and Ron to come back with her. It helped that she started at four that morning.

Seamus was scowling across from them, obviously his mother refused to let him stay home, which was strange considering she tried to remove him from school many times. But then again, Mouldy-butt was gone.

They were all dismissed and Dennis frowned, getting up and heading to his dorm with the others.

"Ouch!" He jumped and blinked confused at the boy, shorter than him, He had light brown locks and soft, warm, inviting brown eyes. He reminded him of Colin. "Y-you're stepping on my foot" He squeaked out. Dennis frowned and shuffled away, mumbling an apology. "I-I'm Owen." The smaller said quietly.

"Dennis."

"Uhm, do you wanna be my friend?" He asked hopefully. "I don't really have many, not since my brother died in the war anyways." He whispered, averting his eyes. "Joey Cauldwell." He gave a small smile. "He was in his seventh year."

"H-how old were you?"

"Fourteen. Just turned. My birthday's May second." He mumbled. "Nice present huh?" he shuffled his feet.

"I-I lost my older brother too."

"What was his name?" The smaller asked. Their prefects were about to yell for them to get to their common rooms but Minerva put up her hand and shook her head.

"Colin Creevey."

"Oh. I remember him." Own smiled. "He was the one that was always smiling right? The one that wasn't scared of anything? Always seemed happy and excited. Really liked taking photos?" Dennis stared shocked. They didn't think of Colin as the freak with the camera?

"Y-yeah."

"I liked him. Stood up for me once he did, threatened a bunch of Slytherins in his year that were picking on me." He smiled. "So can we be mates then?"

"Yeah, o-ok."

"Wicked!" Own grinned and hugged the taller before taking off to his common room. Dennis blinked confused a few times before running back to the table, grabbing his bear and heading to his house.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I-I made a friend." He blinked still feeling confused.

"That's wonderful Dennis! What's his name?"

"O-Owen Cauldwell. His brother died at the battle too. He was in your year, Joey."

"Oh dear." She frowned. Joey was a bit of a prick and a ladies' man. But he was still smart and tried to be kind. "Is Own nice?"

"Extremely." He stared at her and for the first time in four months she saw a slight sparkle of emotion in those brown depths.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis sat under a tree by the lake in the snow.

"Dennis! Dennis!" he looked over and Owen skidded to a halt next to him. "My mom sent me some treats! Wanna share?" The smaller plopped down and pulled them out from his pocket with a wide smile. The older gave a small one in return and hesitantly reached out to take one. Owen beamed at him. They had been back at school for about half a month, Owen's mom sending him something sweet every day, and everyday he offered some to Dennis, always receiving a blank stare and a head shake, the taller looking away from the candy.

But today he took one! This was good right? There was progress? Maybe Dennis thought he was cute too! Owen blushed at the thought and pushed it aside.

"H-hey Dennis?" The taller looked at him, bear still on his lap. "I-I was wondering if . . . n-never mind." He blushed and looked at the candy in his hand, staining it different colours. Dennis tapped him.

"If what?" He asked quietly.

"I-if you wanted t-to come o-over during the C-Christmas break?" He bit his lip. Dennis took out a quill and parchment from his bag and quickly jotted a number down, handing it to him.

"M-maybe." The smaller almost whooped with joy. "I-it's my phone so n-no one else answers it. Only you and me mum and dad have the number." He said softly. He put his things back in his bag and Owen wrote his own number down.

"Y-you'll have to ask for me though." He blushed. "I have two other sibling still, can't afford to have my own unless I buy it." He blushed and popped a candy in his mouth, Dennis nodding and looking out at the lake.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Mr. Creevey, your marks are dropping to a severe degree! You'll have to either pick them up, repeat the year or drop down to the third year and repeat that one starting Monday." She sighed when the smaller stared at her with a blank expression. "I've contacted your parents. They said you may not respond to anything any one does." McGonagall stared at the smaller, the younger never looking her in the eyes.

"I understand what a great pain it must be for you to lose someone-" He snorted.

"My ass."

"Mr. Creevey!"

"Bite me!" He yelled eyes starting to water. "I lost my only friend! I lost my big brother! I didn't want to come back here! I was forced so why the hell should I put any sort of effort into something I don't care about or want? What's the damn point? As soon as I become of age I'm dropping out regardless professor so personally I don't give a flying fuck about my marks! Especially since this school, magic in general is what got to my brothers head and killed him!" he stood up, chair flying and left quickly, slamming the door.

Owen was on the other side where Dennis left him and looked up at him with worry. "D-Dennis?"

"Don't touch me Owen and for fuck sakes leave me alone!" He spat, storming off. The small brunet felt his face pull into a frown and his eyes start to sting. He wished Joey was here. Joey always helped him out. He walked away slowly, silent tears slipping down his cheeks, hands in his pocket.

"Owen?" Hermione walked up to him surprised. She hadn't seen him cry at all, ever really.

"D-Dennis hates me." He let out a small hiccup.

"I'm sure that's not true!"

"He yelled and cursed at me and told me to leave him alone!"

"Maybe he just needs a bit of space." She offered. The smaller sniffed

"B-but he's my only friend." He shuffled his feet and left the bushy haired girl, her boyfriend and best mate to ponder.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Dennis can we talk for a moment?" Hermione asked, pulling him aside before he could answer. "You really hurt Owen's feeling." She whispered out softly. The smaller shrugged and she sighed heavily. "He's been crying for hours Dennis. You're his only friend and he's scared you hate him. You have to remember he's barely fourteen. You're all he has in his mind." She rubbed his shoulder and left him there to consider his options.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, Seamus and Neville raising their brows.

"He basically told Owen to bugger off and now the smaller's crying and very upset. He think Dennis hates him." She said picking her book up.

"Well he is awfully clingy." Seamus muttered.

"Yes but Dennis is his only friend. You have your dorm mates and I still." She stated. He nodded and went back to his chess game.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis walked into the great hall for dinner. He frowned when he noticed Owen sitting in his usual spot, head on his arms, ignoring the world. He walked over and tapped the younger's shoulder. Owen looked up and Dennis noticed the hope that flashed through brown orbs.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Owen smiled brightly and nodded.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

The days slowly crept by and finally hit that fateful one. The one everyone had been dreading to no end. Colin's birthday. Dennis had locked himself in his bed for the entire morning and afternoon, refusing to let anyone in. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She couldn't let him sit and mourn all day like this! It wasn't healthy! A few depressing thoughts and a little cry she'd understand, but this was bordering on severe depression!

Dennis heard yet another knock on his bed frame and sighed, hiding his razor and using his black hoodie to wipe the blood away.

"D-Dennis?" He blinked surprised. "Please can I come in?" The older yanked a long sleeved shirt on followed by his boxers, lifting the charm on his curtains. "H-hi." Owen slipped in and sat next to him, hollow eyes meeting his.

Owen reached forwards and pulled the taller boy into a hug a sob breaking loose, Dennis burying his face in his shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis started to pay a little more attention in school, his grades slowly increasing, but it was still hard for him to concentrate.

As the days skipped by he and Owen became closer. Some of the other students, especially the professors started to notice a slight change in him. He started smiling. Nothing like he used to, just a twitch of the lips but it was still a smile. Then Christmas break came.

Dennis and Owen sat on the train together, both fairly quiet, making small talk, the smaller suddenly starting to feel very shy again. When they pulled into the station and left the platform they shared a quick hug.

"You'll call right?" The older nodded in response. "Promise?" Dennis gave his small, amused smile and nodded again.

"Owen!" He looked up and grinned. "That's me mum. I-I'll see you sometime in the next little while?"

"New years?" Dennis offered and Owen beamed.

"And the night before and after?" Dennis actually let out a small laugh.

"Yeah alright." The smaller squealed and hugged him again, rushing off towards his family.

"Dennis?" He looked up and started towards his parents. "Who was that sweetie?" Hope was shining in their eyes.

"Owen." He mumbled quietly. The parents did notice that he looked quite a bit like Colin. His hair was a bit lighter though, leaning towards dark blonde instead of mousy brown and his eyes were darker and he was definitely shorter.

"Is he in your year?"

"After."

"One year younger?" His dad asked and he nodded.

"Mum? Dad?" They looked at him as they walked to the car. "C-can I go to his house from the afternoon of December 30th until the afternoon of the second?"

"Absolutely!" His parents beamed and helped him into the vehicle.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis tried to return to normal. He did. But it was lonely. He didn't have anyone but his parents there with him. In his opinion, Christmas was ruined. Not because he received fewer gifts than normal (funerals are expensive) but because he couldn't spend it with the two people he really wanted to. He wanted Colin to be there and he wanted Colin to meet Owen. He bet they'd get along too.

He stared at the bathroom floor, looking at the scares and cuts adorning his thighs. What would Colin say if he saw this?

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"_**Hello?"**_ a lovely female voice rang out.

"I-is O-Owen there please?"

"_**One moment! Owen!"**_ He waited patiently "_**h-hello?**_**"**

"H-hi."

"_**Dennis?"**_ excitement was more than evident in his voice.

"M-merry Christmas Owen." He said quietly.

"_**Thanks! You too! Is it any fun?"**_

"Not really." He frowned. "Wish Colin and you were here." He said softly. The smaller felt his heart flutter.

"_**Five days and you'll be over here!"**_

"Mhmm."

"_**You are still coming right?"**_ He sounded almost panicky.

"Of course." Dennis smiled to himself, lying on his bed. He liked having his own private line.

"_**Oh good!"**_He smiled at the excitement in the younger's voice. _**"I-I don't know what else to talk about . . . CHIPS! What kind do you like? And soft drinks? And movies?"**_

"Just a-about anything, e-eurm, orange is my favourite and Disney." He blushed.

"_**Me too! I love orange pop and I have over like, forty Disney movies!"**_

"Really?" The smaller was taken slightly aback by the excited tone the older used.

"_**Yeah! Including the newest ones! That was part of my Christmas present! Including 'A Bug's Life'"**_

"That's awesome!" Dennis flinched as his dry lips cracked a bit but he didn't really mind.

"_**Hey I have to go, me mum's calling me for dinner."**_

"Oh alright. Have a happy Christmas."

"_**You too Dennis!"**_

Mr. And Mrs. Creevey stood outside the door, slight tears in their eyes and large smiles on their face. It had been far too long since they heard their son sounds so happy.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis had started wearing excess amounts of chapstick, practicing to see how his lips were by giving his bright smiles he used to. Nervous. He was never really one to be nervous but today he was.

"Do you have everything?" His mother asked before leading him to the car.

"Mhmm." Dennis nodded, holding his bear and a Christmas present for the younger. He decided to buy the smaller sweets since he seemed to like them so much. He felt bad since he couldn't get anyone else anything but he didn't really know them. He bit his lip and took his seat in the car. It was an hour's drive but his parents didn't mind, after all they would get to see their son smile!

As the house got closer their child got whiter. He was nervous and terrified, that was beyond obvious. They pulled up into the driveway and Dennis stepped out of the car, holding his knapsack and bear.

"Dennis!" Owen shot out the door and the older's face split into a beaming smile, hugging the smaller back tight.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, would you like to join us for some tea?" Owen's mother asked, leading them into the house. The two boys were already in the living room, both quiet and blushing, looking through the movies, pulling a bunch out that they planned to watch.

"I think we may need to discuss something." Mr. Cauldwell said softly. The Creevey's nodded with nervousness. "We have reason to believe our youngest child, Owen, is gay . . ."

"And we're pretty sure he has his first crush on your son." His wife finished nervously.

"Oh?" Mr. Creevey raised an amused brow. "Judging by how they are right now, I'd say the feeling is quite mutual." They all glanced over, Dennis and Owen's faces a bright red, both with smiles and stealing quick glances. Every time their hands touched they'd jump, mutter an apology and continue on their task. Mrs. Creevey smiled knowingly.

"Dennis has been in a deep depression for a while now. He lost his only sibling in the war. Both were too young to fight but they snuck back anyways. Colin was found on the front steps of their school." She whispered, her husband wrapping an arm around her.

"He's been cold and distant ever since. Never smiles or shows any sort of emotion, just sits and stares, not caring. But . . . your son makes him smile." Mr. Creevey stated. "He didn't really have anyone else that could help him through it. George Weasley tried, he lost his twin brother, but nothing seemed to work. He appeared to get worse."

"Owen was very traumatized when he found out his brother died also, but he hasn't shut up about Dennis since his first day back at school." She smiled.

"Got a letter every week about their little adventures and how he finally accepted one of the sweets I sent my son with." Mr. Cauldwell smiled.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"What about this one?" Owen offered.

"O-ok."

"And that's all of 'em!" He grinned and counted. "Eurm I'm not sure we're gonna get through all twenty-three of them though." He blushed and Dennis gave a small chuckle, nodding. "Let's bring your stuff upstairs! I hope you don't mind that we have to share a bed though." They walked up the steps and into the first room. It was small but still cozy. "My sisters share a room but I'm the only boy so I get this one. Mind you mom is moving me to Joey's old room and putting Isabella in here. She's older by three years." He smiled and plopped down on his bed.

"So what should we do now?" Owen asked blushing deeply.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

They spent the day watching movies and sharing small talk. They had a bowl of popcorn between them, the classic hand toughing and everything. When time came for them to head to bed nervousness filled them but they pushed it aside.

Dennis and Owen both had the best night's sleep they had had in a long time. When they woke Owen was beat red, Dennis surprised. He slowly moved away so he wasn't spooning up behind the younger, trying his hardest to hide his morning wood from the world. Little did he know that his 'bed mate' was in the same boat, trying to cover up his own morning erection.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

They spent most of the day at the park, true laughs being heard and they goofed around in the snow, making snowmen and having a small snowball fight even.

When they got back it was time for dinner then the party. Dennis and Owen were both overly excited. They never really got to stay up for the parties! They still had to be in bed by ten though. Not asleep but in the room, lights out by ten thirty.

They enjoyed a mountain of sweets and non alcoholic beverages.

"Boys time to head upstairs."

"Aweh." Both pouted and turned, grinning and laughing, running up the steps.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Wow I can't believe it's going to be January 1st, 1999 in less than three minutes!" Owen squealed, not used to staying up so late. "I read once that there's this tradition where you're supposed to find someone to kiss as soon as it's the first!" He froze and blushed, hoping the smaller didn't catch on.

"I-I've read that to actually." He started to fidget. "S-s-so how's your p-potions essay? I have it next term." He said quietly.

"O-ok. I handed it in just in time! It was kinda difficult though. The tips and pointers you gave me helped though!" he grinned and it went silent again. They jumped startled as the countdown started.

"S-silly traditions no?" Owen whispered. 8 . . .7 . . .6

"Y-yeah." 5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .

"L-Like we'd participate." He looked at the taller, both locking eyes, Dennis moving slightly closer. 2 . . . 1 . . . Their lips met softly, eyes closing. Dennis hesitantly reached out and cupped the smaller's cheek with his one hand, the smaller's wrapping around his neck. They slowly pulled back, both a deep red.

"H-happy new year Dennis."

"Y-yeah, happy new years." He leaned back down and closed the distance for a quick, soft kiss, hands slipping down the slim waist.

"W-we should head to bed."

"M-Mhmm." He nodded, mouths still meeting, eyes closed. Dennis hesitantly slipped his tongue out, the smaller's lips parting, shaky breaths leaving them as their tongues met. The taller broke the kiss and smiled, kissing the pale cheek and hugging the smaller before laying down, the younger placing his head on the older's chest.

"Can we date?" Owen asked quietly.

"O-ok I-I'd like that." He rubbed the bare back, a true smile gracing his features and reaching his eyes.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Boys, time to wake up now." Mrs. Cauldwell said quietly. They yawned and stretched, blinking up at her confused.

"It's ten in the morning." She smiled and Dennis nodded, nuzzling his nose in the lighter locks, breathing in the younger's sent, spooning up behind him. "Pancakes are getting cold."

"Pancakes?" Owen shot up with a huge smile and Dennis chuckled, stretching and sitting as well. He was fairly excited about pancakes too!

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

"Alright boys, we have to go out for a bit, behave!" Mrs. Cauldwell smiled as she and her husband left for work. Owen smiled shyly at Dennis and they sat down in front of the telly.

"C-can we kiss again?" Owen asked barely above a whisper. Dennis beamed and nodded, both turning to each other and mouths meeting quickly. Owen's arms wrapped around Dennis' shoulders, the older hugging the petite boy around the waist, both laughing.

"Oh and boys . . ." They all froze, Dennis and Owen looking like deer caught in headlights. "Don't forget that there is still leftovers from dinner for your lunch." She smiled warmly. "And we'll be back in five hours so try not to destroy the house!"

"M-mum!" Owen was sickly pale. "I-I-I"

"It's fine Owen. I already suspected as much. I'm glad you found such a nice boy." She smiled and walked over, kissing her blushing son's forehead. "Why do you think I added the 'behave' part?" She gave a wink and left, the two boys staring shocked, the mood more than broken.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis had to go back home a day early due to family members visiting and such. He tried to convince them to let him stay at Owen's but this was not negotiable.

He was rather upset about not being able to see him again until the start of school.

But also, during that short period of no contact with friends, Dennis started to slip again. Fast. This time he was getting worse.

So when he managed to get to the train no one knew what to say. Hermione frowned, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, the way his body shook almost as if he had Parkinson's disease. He was sickly pale and his eyes were dull. What happened next though, surprised everyone.

"Dennis!" He looked up and Owen stiffened. "Dennis!" That one was a bit more nervous and worried. He rushed forwards and pulled him into a separate compartment. He made the taller sit down and turned him to face the smaller.

"What happened?" He breathed out, running his hands through slightly darker locks. The older shrugged and Owen's eyes saddened. "Please. Please don't start pushing me away again. Please don't Dennis! I-I really like you." He looked away and the taller frowned, concentrating.

Owen crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his head under his chin. Dennis hesitantly wrapped his arms around the petite waist and sighed. He missed this feeling, god he missed it.

"Owen?" He rasped out. The smaller looked up and blinked surprised before letting his eyes close and responding to the kiss. Draco shoved past and peered into the compartment.

"Check it out! We've got a couple of poufs!" He laughed out.

"Bit me bitch." Dennis muttered before resuming his kiss.

"W-what was that?" Owen shrunk back into his boyfriend nervously, shaking slightly.

"You heard me or are you deaf?" The Gryffindor spat. "Fuck off you bloody pounce! I know more about you than you think! You seem to forget my brother always had a camera! He was a sneaky basted and has dirt on each and every one of you!"

"Yeah right!" Pansy yelled giving her shrill shriek.

"Why don't you go fool around with Crabbe some more . . . oh wait, your secret lover is dead isn't he?" He raised his brow, the brunette girl staring, eyes starting to water. He rounded on Malfoy. "Why don't you tell Longbottom why you're always picking on him! Don't worry Neville." Dennis smiled at him. "They're only 'I'm secretly in love with you and I hate myself for it so I have to hurt you' punches." Hermione looked shocked, Neville seemed queasy, Ron and Harry both petrified. Draco, for the first time since he was back at school, let his guard down. He gapped but nothing came out. "Oh I have loads of proof."

"D-D-Dennis?" The smaller was trying to crawl off his lap and hide behind him. He slid forwards and allowed the younger to do as he please, reaching one hand back to lock fingers with him.

"Nothing will hurt you Owen." He whispered to him.

"Y-you! You know nothing!" Draco yelled, face panicked. "You can't prove anything!"

"I don't have to. You're doing it right now Malfoy. Leave me and my boyfriend alone . . . and my friends . . . or so help me god I will use every piece of black mail I have and send it to the tabloids. Let's see just how badly I can taint the Malfoy name shall we." He growled and left, shoving through the other students.

"Th-that was cool. Terrifying but cool." Owen said softly hugging him from behind, burying his head in the pale neck, trying to hide his blush and attempting to be discrete about smelling the taller. Dennis smiled knowingly though and grinned at his friends.

"That's the Dennis we knew and loved! Welcome back!" Ron shook his hand as did harry. Hermione gave him a bright smile and Neville and Seamus nodded too, Dean leaning against the door, a pleased expression on his face.

"So are you two going to be the new dynamic duo?"

"The dynamic duo?" Dennis asked confused.

"That's what everyone knew you and Colin as. The two boys with no fear. If there was trouble, they were bound to be in the middle of it." Harry chuckled out in an announcer's voice. Dennis blushed and smiled.

"I suppose we could be the new duo, but the trouble will probably be something a bit . . . different." The smaller squealed and jumped smacking the taller's arm and rubbing his arse.

"Did you have to pinch my arse like that?"

"Yup!" Dennis flashed a devilish grin and the others laughed, some feeling slightly nervous. Great now instead of being chased by Filtch for their tricks, they'll be getting chased by him because their pants are around their ankles! Yes, no detentions for setting something on fire, it will be for fornicating on a professors desk! But all in all it looked as if they would do quite well together.

For the first time in a long while Hermione felt as if everything was going to be alright. Yes Dennis was going to be just fine. She wondered if Colin could see his brother, goofing around with Owen. She wondered if he'd approve. Who was she kidding? Of course he would! He adored his baby brother. Whatever made him smile was all he wanted for him. Whatever made him frown needed to be destroyed very quickly.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Dennis sighed heavily and smiled, relishing his time in the showers. He had been back a month now and everything was doing fantastic. Valentine 's Day was around the corner and he and Owen were getting really close. Hell he stopped cutting even! The door opened and he heard someone's breath hitch. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Owen!"

"D-D-D-D-Dennis!" He shifted awkwardly in his tenting towel. Shit.

"C'mere!" The older beamed at him and he nodded, walking over slowly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." The older said softly with a smile. Owen straightened up and walked up to the other, refusing to look down. Dennis snickered and lifted his right hand up to tilt the smaller head, keeping a light grasp on the younger's chin as he pressed their lips together. Owen let out a high moan and stepped flush against him, ignoring the fact that he still had his towel around his waist.

Dennis trailed a hand down the slim sides, backing up until he was under the spray. He moved his hips back and dipped his fingertips into the white fluffy towel, tongues sliding out to battle.

"Oh! W-Wow!" Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron covered their eyes. Owen 'eeped and pressed himself tighter to his boyfriend blushing furiously.

"Heh . . . hi?" Dennis grinned not wanting to move, his erection pressing into his boyfriend's hip. Seamus peaked and cleared his throat, grabbing a towed and walking over, Dennis and Owen shuffling out of the water, the taller gladly accepting the item. Seamus did a double take and stared confused and shocked.

"I-Is there a reason you're staring at his arse like that?" Ron choked out.

"You have cuts along your thighs! What did you do? Straddle a mace?" He gapped.

"What?" Owen moved back but Dennis already had the towel around his hips.

"It's nothing! Just an accident alright?"

"How do you accidently straddle something like that? Cactus riding lessons?"

"Just shut up!" He shoved past, his boyfriend staring after him, worried.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"I-I've never seen him starkers before this." He whispered. He walked quickly into the change rooms, Dennis yanking clothes on. "Dennis wait!"

"No! Just go away Owen! Leave me alone!"

"No! Don't do that again please stop trying to push me away!" He rushed forwards and grabbed his hand. "I won't make you tell me until you're ready, I swear! Just-just don't leave me." He whispered. The taller looked down at him and frowned. He sat on the bench and spread his legs, pushing his boxers up. Owen blanched and his heart started to rip.

"A-after I lost Colin I needed an outlet. I was angry, angry I couldn't help him. I needed to hurt something but didn't have the heart to try and injure an animal or hurt my parents. So I shut everyone out and punished myself." He avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"W-when was the last time you . . . you know." He whispered kneeling on the floor in front of the taller.

"After I left your house. I did it up until just before I went back in the car to the station." He admitted. He let out a shocked gasp as nervous lips pressed to his inner thigh. "Y-you don't h-have to do that Owen." He whispered, eyes closing.

"I know. I want to. I want you to know that you don't need to do this anymore! I-I'll help you cope from now on! If something's wrong you need to know you can come to me." He said softly, keeping their eyes locked. He watched a silent tear slip down the reddening cheeks and leaned up, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, one that seemed to last forever. "I swear I'll always be with you. You'll always be able to count on me Dennis. I promise on Joe's grave." He made sure the taller locked eyes with him.

Dennis' breathing caught and he nodded, knowing how hard it would be for his boyfriend to promise on such a thing.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Almost three months later (May 2nd)

Dennis was pacing. He was nervous as all hell! Why was he even nervous?

"Dennis? You wanted me to come up here?" Owen slipped into Dennis' room and the older climbed onto the bed, excitement running through the smaller. Usually when he did this it meant it was time to get heated! Owen really like physical attention.

The curtains were closed, glued and silenced. He warned his dorm mates to stay out anyways though.

"Hey." Dennis smiled and lightly kissed the smaller. This was starting off different than usual.

"Hi?" He blushed and bit his lip. The taller leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, mouths opening, tongues sliding out.

Dennis pressed his hands to narrow hips and slipped them under the white shirt, dragging them up. Over the months Owen's hair started to get highlights from the sun. His hair was officially dark blonde with sandy streaks through them. Freckles adorned those adorable cheeks and shoulders, sprouting over his nose as well. He loved his freckles.

Owen let out a soft mewl and lifted his arms, the taller sliding his hands up the lean chest, his thumbs gently brushing hardening nipples, a quiet moan reaching his ears. He tossed the light material to the side and pressed his mouth to a slim neck. Hands reached down his back and started to tug his shirt up. He leaned back, helping the smaller remove it before reattaching their mouths.

Dennis carefully lied the smaller down, resting his head in the center of the soft pillow, reaching down and ghosting his fingers along the smaller's clothed erection. He was glad Owen agreed to meet later in the day. Especially just before curfew because then he was able to convince the smaller to come in his boxers.

Owen arched beautifully, head tossing back and a letting out a high moan, the older gently cupping him. Dennis pressed his lips to the soft flesh of the smaller's chest. He nipped the skin, letting his tongue dart out to taste it every so often before flicking it over a nipple. Hands tangled in his hair and the smaller tried to hold back his cry of pleasure, erection beginning to pulse. The older was really drawing it out this time!

He nipped the hardened bud before making his way to the other, discretely looking up to watch the younger's reaction. He started his trail down the slim body, pulling the younger's bottoms down with him, Owen lifting his hips and letting out a pant.

Dennis shimmied out of his own boxers and crawled back up the smaller, settling between parted thighs. They locked eyes and the smaller jumped, brown orbs widening surprised when something slick hit his back entrance.

"R-really?" He had been trying to convince the older to sleep with him for a while now!

"Happy 'I'm officially legal to do this now' day." The older said with a smile. Owen let out a squeal and shook slightly, beyond excited. Dennis laughed and pressed their lips together, hands wrapping around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, slipping a finger into the smaller. Owen's eyes rolled and he hissed slightly. The taller nuzzled his exposed neck, showering it with kisses as he carefully pushed a second digit in, waiting for the smaller to relax before starting to scissor him, pumping his hand and slipping in a third.

"O-ow!"

"Sorry!" Dennis whispered, biting the sweaty skin softly.

"S'kay, d-don't stop." He tangled one hand in the darker locks and closed his eyes. It did feel nice though, almost relaxing. He felt the taller remove one finger and blinked confused as Dennis pushed on random spots inside him. Then it happened. "AH!" His back arched and his head tossed, bucking down against the older's hand, moaning and shivering.

"C-can I?" Dennis asked, voice slightly anxious, eyes half lidded and lust filled.

"Oh gods yes." Owen nodded frantically and the older slid up his body, pressing the head of his member to the petite boy's opening. He pushed forwards and gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head, a pleased noise leaving his throat.

Owen shivered and closed his eyes, feeling the taller slowly slip forwards with barely any pain. It was a good thing Dennis knew what he was doing . . .

"W-why did you know h-how much to-to stretch me?"

"B-book I got f-from my c-cousin as a g-gag gift." He moaned and had to use everything in his will power not to explode when he slid in to the hilt. "Ah!" He looked at the smaller, breathing heavy and laboured. He brought their mouths together and carefully pulled back, Owen gasping and wrapping his legs around the taller's waist.

"O-oh! Oh that's good!" He closed his eyes and bit his lip, arching up into him. He clenched and Dennis nearly lost himself.

"Oh fuck! I-I won't last i-if you do that!" He shivered and buried his head back in the slick neck. He started a slow movement, the smaller gasping and gripping at his back, the noises leaving him rising in octaves. Dennis reached down and Owen nearly screamed, the taller grasping his member and jerking it fast, bucking into his.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" Owen arched and cried out, hot spurts shooting between them. Dennis' yelled as the tight walls clenched and quivered around him, pulling his orgasm out viciously. His arms gave way and both took their time catching their breaths, the smaller lowering his stiff legs, keeping his arms around his . . . lovers! They were lovers! . . Shoulders.

Dennis pulled back and gently pressed their lips together, moving his hips so his spent member slipped out. He rolled onto his side and gave a goofy grin, Owen plopping his head on his chest. Yes life was perfect.

••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠••٠··٠

Nine Years later, August of 2007

Many weddings had taken place in the course of nine years. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina were the ones that didn't really surprise anyone. However when Seamus declared his engagement to Dean they were rather surprised! They didn't even know they were dating! But nowhere near surprised as they had been when Malfoy dropped to one knee and proposed to Neville at the end of Hermione's wedding.

Owen bit his lip and shuffled his feet.

"Why are you so nervous?" Dennis asked smiling and shaking his head.

"I-it's just . . . what if they change their mind?"

"Calm down!" he laughed and kissed the shorter's head. Dennis had hit his growth spurt and managed to grow up to 5'9, Owen growing to about 5'6. Dennis smiled and grasped his husbands hand, walking into the building.

"Ah! The Creeveys! We've been expecting you! Right on time, right on time as always!" She smiled.

"We've thought about it and filled out the paper work."

"And got it approved by the courts." Owen whispered shyly. She nodded frantically.

"We'd be delighted to adopt Joshua ma'am." He smiled. She squealed

"I'll be right back! Oh he is going to be so excited! Josh! Josh sweetie! You have parents!" She ran to the back and the two men stifled their laughs. They could hear poor little Josh crying away. There were three people lined up to adopt him and he had taken a rather large liking to the Creeveys. Hell he had even taken to calling them daddy before they even considered adoption! He was upset because he thought he was getting adopted by the Fitzpatrick's. "Right this way dear. Josh let go of my leg!" Owen let out a laugh along with Dennis. It went deadly quiet and they smiled.

A loud squeal was heard and an adorable, four and a half year old boy can rushing forwards jumping up and down repeatedly between them, unsure as to what one he wanted to have pick him up. Dennis nodded and Owen beamed, reaching down and lifting up his son, the taller grinning widely at his boy.

"I'ma be a Cweevies!" He shook with excitement and both laughed.

"You know there were two other families that really wanted him and begged. I talked to the judge and told them, that if possible I'd severely recommend you two. You make sure he has a good life now!"

"Of course we will." Dennis smiled and shook her hand, trying not to laugh at his lover who had tears of joy in his eyes, practically shaking out of happiness, his new son talking quickly about all the things he wanted to do with them that day.

Dennis signed the final paper and turned, wrapping an arm around Owen, kissing Josh's cheek.

Dennis and Owen had their spats of course but never anything serious. Josh was bullied quite a bit at elementary school for having two dads. Then they found out something remarkable. When he was eight he exploded a lamp. Now most parents would be furious! But not these two, oh no! Because what were the odds they'd adopt the only wizard in the orphanage?

Colin watched them closely with a smile. He always knew his brother would make something of himself. Steady high paying job, an amazing lover who was willing to do anything to please him and a beautiful little boy who held their excitement and enthusiasm. Yes. It was perfect.

And to think, if Colin had lived, Owen never would have walked up to Dennis, he never would have introduced himself; he never would have been able to pass on Colin's teddy to their little boy.


End file.
